Alone
by Kristina Angelina
Summary: This is the story of a young Thief Bakura as he struggles to survive without family, friends, love, or kindness. How he struggles to survive alone. (Please tell me if I should continue or if I should scrap this fic. Rated M for occasional language, a bit of blood, and sad, angst-y themes such as slavery).
1. Prologue

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! - it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **This is only the prologue; to see if people think the story will be worth reading. More notes at the end.**

 **WARNING: This is, in no way, a happy, cheerful story. It's quite sad / angst-y. At the beginning there is a vague description of blood. This story is not for the faint of heart as it deals with various hardships. If you dislike the idea of this, please _do not read._**

* * *

"Mama? Mama!"

A little boy cried out, tears trailing down his cheeks at the sight of his wounded mother. Blood soaked her tan robes, her violet eyes wide and unmoving.

"Mama, mama! Wake up!" The boy cried again, shaking his mother desperately.

"She's dead, kid," a deep male voice announced uncaringly. "No use in shaking her rotting corpse."

The little boy blinked at the unfamiliar voice. Who was this man? What did he mean his mother was dead? She wasn't dead... her eyes were open. Dead people's eyes are closed, so she must be alive.

"Can _you_ wake her up?" he asked innocently, turning to face the mysterious man.

He was dressed in clothes Akefia - for that was the poor boy's name - had never seen before. He had only dreamt of wearing clothes that beautiful. His mother often said the Pharaoh's court had the most beautiful clothes she had ever seen; but she said some rich people were extravagant and only cared about their money. Akefia didn't want to be so selfish.

"Kid, she's gone," the man spoke again, this time with an inkling of sympathy in his voice. The poor boy didn't know what had happened to his dear mother.

"She... she isn't!" Akefia protested, his small hands trailing through his mother's soft silver hair. "She's right here! She, she's just asleep, right?"

"You could say that," another man snorted as he stepped into the room. He grinned at the confusion and slight fear on the little boy's face. "Little rat, your mother's never going to wake up, so stop trying to deny it, and accept it instead. Be a man, would you?"

"She will wake up! She will! She will!" The tanned child rocked himself back and forth in a comforting manner, like his mother would as she held him in her arms and cooed sweet nothings into his ear. "Mommy's just asleep... right, mommy? Aren't you?"

He poked her with a child-like innocence, unaware of what had befallen the innocent woman. Suddenly, he screamed as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. What were they doing?! He wanted to see his mommy! She... she was going to wake up soon! Wasn't she?

"You'd make a great slave, child," the man holding Akefia laughed at the look of horror painted on the child's face.

"NO!" he screamed, trying to pry the man's arms off of his small body. "NO! Mommy! Help me! Please don't let them take me Ummu! Ummu!"

"Shut up."

A loud slap suddenly ended the little boy's tirade, echoing through the room. His tanned flesh had visibly reddened from the harsh gesture, and tears floated in his soft violet eyes. He dared not say anymore, lest the man hit him or his mother.

He did not call for his father either, for the man was finding his family food and drink. He had no siblings to protect him.

He was alone.

* * *

 **"Ummu" - the Arabic word for "mother".**

 **This story was written because I see so many fics written about Thief King Bakura's past, but none go into detail about what he had to go through growing up. It's sad, because there's obviously so much more to Bakura's past. Think of how lonely and broken he was. It's no wonder he went crazy and wanted nothing but revenge.**

 **Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Bound and Bleeding

**Hey, everyone. I only got one review, but with only 11 views I suppose that's to be expected. Plus, the review is by a lovely friend of mine, so I couldn't be happier with it.**

 **Also, a bit of a warning. This chapter is the happiest this story will get, so steel yourselves, because as fluffy and sweet as this story seems (aside from the prologue), it gets much worse.**

 **Also, this story will have 10 chapters regardless of how many reviews I receive. It won't be updated as quickly, though, if I don't get many reviews.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own Nima. You'll see who she is in a moment. And no, she isn't Akefia's love interest for Gods' sake.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **A**_ _ **lone**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – My Sister, My Friend And I**_

Nima frowned, trying her absolute hardest not to cry at the sight of the beaten and bruised boy before her.

His previously soft white hair was matted and speckled with crimson, signs that the cruel guards weren't so gentle with him.

He was like an angel, the little brother she'd lost when she was young, the way he slept so peacefully.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, allowing a few tears to slip down her cheeks. Gathering the child into her small arms, the girl rocked Akefia back and forth, humming a sweet lullaby.

Her breath hitched when she heard the small child awakening, smiling gently when the young boy let out a small yawn as he slowly open his stunning violet eyes. She'd never seen such a beautiful color.

"Who are you?" He asked innocently, smiling up at the girl holding him.

Nima swallowed the lump in her throat and said softly, "My name is Nima, one of the Pharaoh's servants. My job is to take care of you."

"Why can't my mommy take care of me?" The sweet five-year old asked, confused.

Nima's heart nearly snapped in two at the boy's small voice, not wanting to remind him of what happened only hours before. "I… I don't know," she answered softly.

Suddenly, Akefia's stomach rumbled, and the little boy blushed when Nima smiled sweetly at him.

"Would you like something to eat?" The young girl asked kindly as if she was speaking to her own flesh and blood.

The little boy nodded, smiling at the thought of being fed a meal. For some reason, he knew something was wrong. Why would the pretty girl helping him look so sad if everything was okay? And where was his mother? And why was he in the palace? Was that were his mother was?

When Nima returned with a plate of meat, she sat on her knees in front of the other child and watched him eat the food as if he'd been starved for days.

 _'Poor thing…'_ The raven-haired girl thought to herself, gently shaking her head.

"Nima?"

The girl blinked in surprise and looked up at the boy she'd appointed as her younger brother. "Yes?"

Akefia smiled cheerily. "Thank you!" He chirped.

For the first time in weeks, a genuine laugh escaped the girl's lips. "You're welcome, my little brother."

She spread her arms as the boy ran over to her, throwing his small arms around her affectionately. He did not know the girl very much at all, but she reminded him of his mother, and he loved his mother with all his heart. Besides, he'd never had the luxury of having a big sister, and she'd called him "little brother" like he was her own.

Sighing contentedly, Akefia fell asleep in his new-found family's arms.

 _Five Years Later_

"Nima! It's too heavy!"

The young woman shook her head, tossing her silky hair back and forth as she did so. "Little brother, I've told you not to fill the basin to the brim, yet you've done it once again."

Pouting distastefully at his sister's response, Akefia plopped next to the jar full of water and waited for Nima to assist him.

Years had passed since they had first met. Akefia still didn't know why he was at the palace, much less serving the Pharaoh himself. It irked him to no end, even at the young age of 10. He wanted to know what had happened, where his parents were, and why Nima refused to tell him. She claimed it was for his own good, but the boy refused to believe her.

"There you go," Nima said in a motherly tone as she poured some of the water back into the river. "Now it is light enough for you to carry, Akefia."

"You didn't need to pour out _that_ much sister!" The violet-eyed boy protested, crossing his arms indignantly.

But Nima only laughed and shook her head, extending her hand towards the other invitingly. Hiding a smile, Akefia quickly grasped it and allowed his sister to led him back towards the palace, their previous "squabble" forgotten, and the pot balanced gracefully on Nima's head.

Inside the palace, Akefia often tried to catch glimpses of the High Priests or the Pharaoh himself. He'd seen the Pharaoh's son – a boy named Atem, who had the strangest hair Akefia had ever seen – a few times, along with the magician in training Mahado and his young friend Mana.

He'd watched Atem and Mana play together, happy as could be, while he sat beneath an olive tree with lonely tears sparkling in his eyes. Nima would quickly scoop him up and carry him away, cooing "it's alright" and "I'll play with you" as she led him back to her room.

But Nima rarely played with Akefia. The latter knew it wasn't her fault; she was training to be a High Priest alongside her friend, Ishizu, who Akefia had met all those years ago shortly after he'd met Nima. Both were amazing at what they did in Akefia's young eyes and he was proud of his sister for excelling at her studies.

But he missed her. Oh, how he missed her.

She was like the mother he'd never had, even at the young age of 13 when they'd first met. Now, the only time he saw her was when they ate and drank or when her studies were finished, which was late at night for Akefia, who was still a lowly servant.

This was where his envy towards the prince began.

What a life the boy had!

Constantly being pampered by the servants, given new clothes the moment his tunic ripped or began to wear. Hugged if he hurt himself or began crying, and loved ever-so-dearly by his father.

Akefia didn't hate the boy **(1)** , but he certainly envied him. He wished Nima was there for him like the servants were for Atem.

Suddenly, the very boy he was thinking about appeared before his eyes, a warm smile on his lips.

"Hello," the regal child greeted, sitting down in front of Akefia as if they planned to start a long conversation. "I'm Atem. What's your name?"

Shocked and somewhat nervous (it wasn't everyday the prince spoke to you!), Akefia swallowed and announced softly, "My name is Akefia."

"I like your name," Atem said cheerfully. He smiled. "It means determined **(2).** "

Purple-hued eyes widened. "R...Really?"

"Yes," the prince replied confidently, nodding his head assuredly.

"Aren't you the p-prince?" Akefia asked timidly, bowing his head for fear of getting into trouble. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. After all, he was but a servant, and Atem was the Pharaoh's own son!

Atem frowned. "Yes, I am," he quickly shook his head at Akefia's frightened expression and quickly added, "but that doesn't matter. We're both human beings, so it doesn't matter who's family we're from, right? We're the same. **(3)** "

"Really?"

"Really. I promise."

"What does… promise, mean?" Akefia asked yet another curious question. He'd heard Nima say the word before, but he did not know it's meaning.

"It means you swear that you aren't lying and that you're stay true to what you said," Atem answered.

"I like that word then," the other boy said, smiling when his new-found friend smiled as well.

"Me too, Akefia. Me too."

* * *

 **(1) Anyone else laugh at the sheer irony? I did.**

 **(2) Akefia itself doesn't mean determined as it's a fan-made name and isn't actually Arabic. Akef, however, an actual Arabic name, basically means "motivated" or "keeps pushing towards a certain goal". I had Atem say determined just because. Boo me, I know.**

 **(3) Young Atem said the very same thing to a young Mahado when the latter asked him why he was so willing to be around those who weren't of his status. Ain't Atem just a little sweet-heart?**

 **Q &A:**

 _What does Nima's name mean? And who is she?_

 **Nima's name is "grace" in Arabic (Google translate tells you otherwise, but I know an Arabic girl, so shut up, false info). And as you can see, Nima's 18 by the time Akefia's 12, so no romance between them, you messed up little folks.**

 _Why is Isis referred to as Ishizu?_

 **Though I'm not Egyptian so I don't know, I would think no one would name their child after a god. So, I'm calling her Ishizu, her Japanese name (despite the fact that I mainly watch the dub).**

 _For a story you say is incredibly angst-y, this is, well, fluffy. What the heck man._

 **Oh, this is angst-y, trust me. It's just, I had to write a fluffy chapter just to steel poor Akefia for what's about to come. And trust me, it's going to suck bouncy balls for him, so sit tight, fellow cruel individuals.**

 **Also, right before we close, fun facts! The official wiki itself announces that both Thief King Bakura and Atem are 16 years old (I know, the former looks older. Or maybe that's just me), Atem weighs only 91 pounds and is literally 5 foot one, Thief King Bakura's favorite food is roasted pig, and Atem dislikes fish guts for dinner. Yup.**

 **Thanks for reading. If I get another review, I'll update. Goodbye, my lovelies, and have a wonderful Thanksgiving! (and don't forget to pray for France, by the way)**


End file.
